beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanguard Knight SS:D
Vanguard Knight is a Defense Type Beyblade. It is made and owned by Beymaniac505. It is his second bey. Launcher: Heavy Weight Laucher Heavy Weight Launcher is designed in a way that heavy beyblades are lauched with ease. It is good in accuracy and is used with beyblades like Twisted Tempo aka Basalt Horogium 145WD. Facebolt: MF3-R Knight Metal Face 3 Rubber is a special facebolt that contains rubber on the outside. It is far heavier than a normal facebolt and Metal Face. It is hard to unscrew. Knight has a Knight's head looking to the right. It is wavy and not very clear. It has two shields at the side of the Helmet. It is Grey with a white Facebolt. Energy Ring: Knight Knight is Wide with tronado like designs. It is tall, giving it a resemblance to a shield and has good Defensive propeties. It is quite heavy. Being 20 grams, it has good defense. It is made of metal despite being a Energy Ring. It is also heavy at the sides, adding to the stamina. Fusion Wheel: Vanguard Vanguard is Extremely heavy as it is 70 grams. It is good in defense. It has three parts: Diamond Frame Diamond is the hardest and the sharpest material known. It can outlast metal in stamina battles too. It is a balance between Attack, Defense and Stamina. It is shaped like a shield with strange medival writings. It is Transparent. It can saw through Beyblades. Metal Frame The Metal Frame is as heavy as Twisted/ Basalt. This is due to the Heavy metal made. It is also sharp and has good Defense. It can Saw through Beyblades. It is by far one of the heaviest Frames. It is not painted. It can also deflect hits as it has a section made of rubber. Core The core has a Resemblace to Scythe. It is not made of Polycarbonate like Phantom's PC core. It is good in defense and will sometimes protrude beyond the two Frames. It can knock others off balance. It should not be Barraged at. It can prevent others form Uppercutting it. 4D Performance Tip: Shield & Sword Defense Shield Sword Defense has a wide shield-like design and can deflect hits due to rubber. It contains metal giving it Defense. Two Sword-like protrusions are visible and can barrage well. It is good in smash. It can Defend Barrages, Ambush with 2 or more beys, Uppercuts and Smash. Abilities Sword of Death: Knight goes into Attack mode and continuosly barrages the opponent King's Sword Swing: Knight Uppercuts the opponent and smashes it when it lands. The Shield of Life: Knight goes into Defense mode and drills into the ground, leaving only the Facebolt and Energy Ring visible form the top. Modes Defense: The Metal Frame is Visible from the top and is difficult to uppercut. Stamina: Uses The rubber on the Metal Frame to absorb spin. The Metal Frame is flipped. Attack: The Diamond Frame is visible from the top and can Barrage and Smash well. Special Moves The Lord of the Knights Knight (Beast) appears and uses the Sword of the Dead and Crushes and Annihilates the opponent. It causes destruction to everything. Category:Beymaniac505 Category:Registered Beyblade